


Stars

by sariloire



Series: Ashae Lavellan [18]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariloire/pseuds/sariloire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas takes Ashae on a nighttime walk outside of Skyhold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

“I think it’s going to be too cloudy to see the stars tonight, ma sa'lath.” Ashae whispered, not wanting her voice to carry as they made their way past the rooms full of sleeping people in Skyhold.

Solas swung their clasped hands slightly, looking up to the sky as they made their way outside of the castle. “You may be right. But still, we’re out here already, so we can take the chance on the clouds clearing soon.”

Ashae pulled her cloak closer, the winter wind was biting at her feet and ankles.  Solas tugged her closer to his side, wrapping his own cloak around them both before taking her hand again.

They walked outside of Skyhold’s walls, talking quietly in the night. After a time of walking, with Solas leading, they found the spot he had said would be perfect to view the stars.

If the clouds weren’t covering the entire sky.

Solas sighed, shaking his head as he looked up. “Ir abelas, vhenan, for wasting your night. I had hoped they would be gone by now.”

Ashae smiled up at him, pulling on his hand until he leaned down so she could quickly touch her lips to his. “Ma sa'lath, no time spent with you is wasted.” She pulled him closer for another kiss. “And I’ve  _never_  been disappointed by a night spent with you.”

Solas smiled against her mouth, dipping her back slightly as he deepened the kiss.


End file.
